


A Soapy Situation

by asphaltcowgrrl



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltcowgrrl/pseuds/asphaltcowgrrl
Summary: Wes comes home to a stack of Bath and Body Works boxes on his front porch.
Relationships: Travis Marks/Wes Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Soapy Situation

“Travis,” Wes shouted as he entered the small house he shared with his partner and boyfriend. “Why are there seven boxes on the porch? And why the hell are they all from Bath and Body Works?”

“They’re here already,” Travis asked, appearing out of the kitchen. “That was fast.” He took the two boxes Wes was carrying and set them on the table. 

“There are three more still outside.”

Travis looked up from where he was cutting open the first box. “That makes five, not seven, baby.”

“Don’t get nit picky with me, Marks,” Wes grumbled as he went back outside to retrieve the last of the boxes. 

“I bought soap,” Travis told Wes as he came back into the house. “They were on sale for three dollars each but after I used this coupon code I found online they came out to two seventy-eight each.”

Wes blinked. “How many did you buy, Travis?”

“Not a lot,” he said, deflecting. 

“Travis?”

“Wesley?”

“Stop that,” Wes said, hating the shiver of desire that ran through him whenever Travis called him Wesley. “How much soap did you buy?”

“It’s foaming hand soap,” Travis said, pulling oddly shaped plastic pump bottles out of the boxes. “This one smells like a margarita cupcake.”

He held it out so that Wes could get a good whiff. 

“That does not smell like a margarita cupcake,” Wes said, watching Travis’ face fall. “But I like it. Orange and lime and vanilla.”

Travis’ handsome face broke into an infectious smile. “See, I knew you’d like this one.”

Wes shook his head. “Are you okay, Marks?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, why?” He was lining the bottles up on the table, making lines of similar scents. 

“Because this is weird, even for you,” Wes said. “It’s like you’re nesting or something.”

“Nah,” Travis said, waving Wes’ worries away with a hand. “I’m just trying to make this place a little less male. You know, so when our female friends come around they don’t choke on the scent of testosterone?”

Wes snorted out a laugh. “Okay, okay, fine. You can have your damn soap, but you have to make me a promise.”

“Sure, what’s that?”

“You won’t buy any more!” Wes threw his hands out towards where their kitchen table was covered in soap bottles. 

Travis’ shoulders started to shake with laughter. “I guess I ought to call Kate and Amy and see if they have any need for some soap.”

“Maybe add Dakota, Mrs. Dumont, Dr. Ryan, and Rozelle to that list,” Wes teased. “Especially Dakota. That woman will probably clean you out if you give her half a chance.”

“You’re not wrong about that,” Travis said, smiling. He started to repack the soaps, consolidating them into a couple boxes. “So, you’re not mad?”

“No,” Wes said, kissing Travis on the cheek. “I’ve learned after all this time with you that this,” he waved a hand at the table again, “is not worth getting angry over. Oh, and don’t give away that margarita stuff. I really do like it.”

Smiling, Travis withdrew the four bottles of margarita cupcake he’d bought out of the box and set them aside. “I’ll make sure to put them under our bathroom sink, just so there’s no chance they get grabbed up by someone else.”

Wes smiled. “Thank you. Now clean all of that crap up so I can get dinner started.”

“Yes, detective,” Travis teased. He lifted the first box up and watched Wes wander into the kitchen and take stock of what was in the refrigerator. Sometimes, he wondered how his dumb ass got so lucky and others, like now, when he got caught out in his stupidity, he refused to question it, preferring to embrace the fact that that cranky ass Wes Mitchell loved him as much as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be based in real life. Hahaha.
> 
> Also, it's been a minute so they might very well be way the heck out of character. Forgive me.


End file.
